


Just This Once

by Jaffens_girl



Series: Just Once Collection (two stories) [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffens_girl/pseuds/Jaffens_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was dreamt over night then written in a day (consider that a warning) ;-). I have two Ayala stories waiting in the rafters (they are much longer then this). Lately my obsession has been with the handsome Lieutenant we know very little about.  I really liked the Idea of Janeway letting her hormones get the better of her and playing out my fantasies… Just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read.

Just This Once  
By Jaffen’s Girl

=^=

The former Devorian Inspector, Kashyk had been tracking Voyager for months. After his run in with the ship’s captain he was unable to think of anyone else. He couldn’t stop dreaming about her piercing blue eyes, her porcelain skin or the passionate kiss they shared. He fantasized about her so much that it caused strain in his marriage and the obsession was so severe it resulted in the loss of his job. He had to have her and didn’t care what it would take.

Voyager was in orbit of a planet he knew well. It was beautiful except it frequently had dangerous weather. He had tapped into Voyager’s communication system then sat quietly and listened to her voice.

“Do we have time to explore before another storm hits?”

“Yes captain we estimate approximately 3 hours and 23 minutes until the next storm reaches you.” Tuvok answered. 

“Alright, we will split up and be back here in 90 minutes for beam out; Janeway out.”

Finding Captain Janeway was easy Kashyk was drawn to her without even looking.

“You really want to go through all of this trouble? This Janeway, she’s a hag you say?” Kashyk’s wife spoke from behind him.

“Yes, the worst. You see what she’s done to me. She ruined me!”

Kashyk’s wife agreed to help obtain Captain Janeway but she wasn’t given all the details of Voyager’s inspections.

“Well, lets get this over with so that we can restore your rank.” Kashyk had no desire in restoring his rank. Janeway was his only desire but he couldn’t get her all by himself. His wife was the only Devorian who would still speak to him so he had no choice but to recruit her help. 

=^=

“Lieutenant, I’m stuck.” Captain Janeway walked through the woods with Lieutenant Ayala. There were no life signs other then those of her crew and the only threat seemed to be the thickness of the forest they were trekking through.

“Hold still Captain. There is a bug in your hair.” Lieutenant Ayala moved slowly toward her but he still managed to stumble into her. 

From a distance Kashyk watched the tall dark handsome man touching Captain Janeway and looked to him like they were kissing.

Luckily Janeway had just gotten her footing and was able to let go of Ayala when they heard a woman say “Stay where you are and put your hands where I can see them.” The woman approached quickly and took their com badges.

“Leave those here. Toss them on the ground.” Janeway recognized his voice immediately.

“Inspector?” Kathryn inquired gently.

“No Kathryn, it’s just Kashyk.”

“Are defecting again?” she taunted him.

The woman tied each of their arms behind their back Kashyk stood studying Janeway he refused to be bated by her. 

“What do you want with us?” she asked.

“Just you I’m afraid, but the nature of your relationship with this one will give me some leverage.”

Relationship? She thought to herself then spoke “My ship has no doubt detected you by now Kashyk why not leave us and save yourself the trouble.”

“No Captain, they haven’t detected us and they won’t.”

Kashyk lead the captain and Ayala to his vessel that was well hidden in the brush. With each step both officers contemplated escape but nothing seemed viable. 

Forced to sit together in a small section in the back of the shuttle Kathryn listened to Kashyk speak with his wife.

“She doesn’t look like an old hag Kashyk!” She spoke sharply to him. 

“Oh please Banina, she doesn’t do anything for me.”

“Then why not kill her and be done with it?”

“I need her to clear my name my sweet.” He pleaded.

“Kashyk I have given you everything and my father-“

“Your father will forgive me.” He was stern with her.

“You talk about her in your sleep,” she snapped.

“I’ve explained that to you.”

“I believed you until now. She’s beautiful Kashyk; you always did have a thing for exotic women.”

Kathryn turned to Ayala who was also listening intently. “I have a plan, it will involve letting Kashyk believe we do have a relationship, I don’t know how far we are going to take this but I need to know if you are ok with it.”

“Yes ma’am whatever you need me to do.”

Kashyk walked over to Janeway and Ayala. 

“Kathryn you surprise me. I would have thought I’d have too shoot you to shut you up.”

She sighed “Kashyk I know when I’ve been beat.”

“Is that right?” he asked disbelieving.

“Voyager no doubt has discovered we are missing and you no doubt have prepared for it. I only wish you hadn’t got Ayala Involved.”

“Are you in love with him Captain?” he said with an antagonizing tone. 

She stood, her hands still tied behind her back.

She gave him a small seductive smile “no, the Lieutenant is just a good lay.”

“Ha!” He laughed. “You expect me to believe that?”

“Kashyk, I know you wont let him go he could warn Voyager but I’d considerate a person favor if you are nice to him. I have few pleasures in my life and sex with him is one of them.”

Her eyes left him speechless just hearing the word sex spoken with her throaty tone weakened his knees. He stood staring at her lips watching her tongue slowly wet her lips. 

“Do you fuck all of your crewmen Captain?” 

“No, Kashyk I have to remain dignified my crew wouldn’t respect me if they knew what a whore I am.”

“Ayala, do you think she’s a whore?”

Ayala rose to his feet. “You have no idea.” He looked at the captain hungrily playing along.

Kashyk moved closer to her and pressed his lips against her pushing her into Ayala stood solid sandwiching Janeway between himself and Kashyk.

Kashyk tore his lips away in fear of his wife catching him with her. Janeway stood pressed against Ayala and he rubbed his nose through her hair. She was proud of his ability to roll with it.

“I’ve always fantasized about having two men at once.” She growled at Kashyk.

“Turn around Kathryn. I’m gonna untie you but don’t try anything my wife is a lot tougher then she looks.”

“Banina!” he called to his wife.

When she arrived he spoke to her. “I’m going to take her binds off.”

“Why Kashyk?” His wife asked with a phaser in her hand. 

He untied her hands Kathryn reached out to him again and kissed him deeper causing him to pull her closer their bodies wrapped together in frenzy. Ayala looked at Banina and thought that Captain Janeway may have made a bad call. Banina looked furious.

“Is your wife into this sort of thing?” Janeway hung off of Kashyk her hand playing with the hair on the back of his head.

He didn’t answer her instead he asked his wife to bring her to his room so that he could keep an eye on her. “No. They will sleep together until we get to Provik.”

“Fine Banina, bring her where you’d like her.”

Banina entered the small sleeping quarters with Janeway. “Listen whore, I don’t know what you are doing but Kashyk is my husband and I don’t want you to touch him. Is that understood?”

“Banina, I will have him and when I do he will never want anyone else.”

“You sound sure of yourself.”

“I kissed him on our last encounter and now he has kidnapped me. I won’t pretend to be upset about it.”

“I should shoot you.”

“You should, but you wont.” She dared her.

While Banina was with Janeway Kashyk spent a moment with Ayala. 

“Tell me Ayala. Am I going to have a problem with you?”

“No sir.”

“Tell me do you love her?”

“I’m not allowed to love her sir.” It sounded stupid but it was the first thing Ayala could think of- other then no, which didn’t seem right. He was still working on his angle with this whole thing. 

“Tell me what it’s like to be inside of her.”

Ayala mustered up all the exotic feeling he had ever had in his life to try to look turned on by the very idea of describing sex with Captain Janeway.  
“She is tight and warm and her skin is as soft as it looks.”

“And you wouldn’t mind sharing her with me?”

“I’d love to watch you bend her over while she sucks on my cock.” He surprised himself as the words slipped out.

Banina stepped closer to the two men. “Would you like to put him with her as well?”

“Yes, I’ll put them together but not till later.” His wife walked away and he continued whispering to Ayala “I wouldn’t want you to wear her out before I get there.

=^= 

Hours passed and Kathryn paced the room. The door opened just as she sat down on the bed. Kashyk pushed Ayala inside his hands still tied. He paused a moment to stare at Janeway. 

“Behave yourselves.” It was clear he didn’t mean what he said. 

After the door shut Janeway rushed over to Ayala and untied him. 

“I think he will come tonight Captain.” Ayala told her about his conversation with Kashyk and she shared with him the one she had with Banina.

“What’s the plan Ma’am?”

“We need to make him think he is interrupting he has to see us together to make this work. When he comes in I want him to let his guard down. I have a feeling he will come to us without his wife knowing.”

Ayala smiled knowing that Captain Janeway used Kashyk’s jealous wife perfectly “Ok, what do you want me to do?”

While Janeway and Ayala prepared themselves Kashyk spoke with his wife.

“I will take first watch over them.” She huffed 

“Banina you are exhausted,” 

“I’ll have some of that coffee you have been so fond of.” 

“Let me darling.” Kashyk made her drink slipping her a sleeping aide as well.

She sat with the cup and drank it until it was gone.

In a separate room Ayala lay next to Janeway they both were in their underwear. 

“Do you think it has been enough time Captain?”

“Ayala I think you should call me Kathryn for this ok?”

“Ok… Kathryn. Shall I mount you now?” He smirked at her and she brushed her hand down her face.

“I really hope this works.”

“We just have to be convincing.” Ayala rolled on top of her his bare legs rubbing against hers the awkwardness of their situation was starting to soak in “Maybe you should moan a little, get his attention.” He suggested.

She opened her mouth and made a small sound then shook her head and tried again. “I’m not sure I remember what sounds I make in the throws of passion.” 

Ayala smiled at her. “Maybe I can help.” He leaned over her and kissed her softly on her lips then a little harder. He pulled away slightly “Convincing right Kathryn?”

“Right” she said breathless. 

Ayala’s hard body pressed in to her. He sucked on her neck and she heard a familiar sound emerge from her throat. Ayala sucked on her harder pushing his hard cock against her she moaned again. 

“Sorry” he apologized for his arousal.

“Shh… you’re doing great.” She managed between bated breaths. 

He pressed against her again their lips met and he probed her gently seeking out her tongue her hands moved over his back and gripped his shoulders before running down the length of his muscular arms.

The door opened revealing the handsome Devorian they had been waiting for. Kathryn and Ayala sat up to greet him. 

“Oh don’t let me interrupt. Please, I wouldn’t mind watching for a while.”

Neither Kathryn or Ayala was prepared for that response but Kathryn lay back on the bed and ran her hands down Ayala’s chest. He kissed her again and then her neck kissing down her chest stopping at her stomach he squeezed her breast the cotton bra acting as a barrier against her skin.

“Suck on her nipples Ayala. I want to see how hard you can make them.” Kashyk hovered over the small bed.

Kathryn felt Ayala hesitate so she pushed the fabric away from her breast exposing her nipple to the cool air.

Ayala moved in gently sucking her breast she moaned looking over at Kashyk and he kissed her while Ayala gently messaged her breast.

“Continue” he ordered Ayala while he took hold of her breast “I want to see how wet you’ve made her, show me.”

Ayala realized what Kashyk wanted. He moved Kathryn’s underwear to the side and stroked her gently she was moist but not impressively so. Her ran his fingers over her clit after moistening them with her juices he then entered her with his finger massaging her g-spot causing her to moan and then he pulled out of her.

“Taste it.” He demanded and Kathryn interrupted.

“Why don’t you?” she licked her lips again “Better yet,” she grabbed Ayala’s hand and sucked her juice off of his finger and Ayala let out a sincere groan. 

Ayala covered her mouth with his he could still taste the reminisce of her pussy on her tongue he sucked on her neck again harder and longer pressing his hard cock against her groin.

She looked at Kashyk as Ayala groped her. “Ayala is rather large. You might not want him to go first.”

“You think he is larger then me?” Kashyk stood and let down his pants revealing himself to her.

“Oh my, Inspector” Kathryn stood and approached him. Ayala watched from the bed not wanting to spook Kashyk. Kathryn ran her hand down his chest and lifted Kashyk’s shirt over his head. She licked her lips again just before kissing him. He moved his hips pushed his sex letting it poke her stomach. She reached down and stroked him while kissing him hungrily.

“Ayala, get behind her I want you to hold her up while I fuck her.”

Kathryn was pleased with his response she continued to stroke him and as soon as Ayala walked over to them and Kathryn got to her knees as if she was going to put him into her mouth instead she jammed her fist into his ball sack; Ayala then punched him as hard as he could in the face leaving Kashyk unconscious. 

“Great job she whispered “Let’s tie him up”

After he was secured Janeway and Ayala went to his wife’s room to find her sound asleep fully clothed on top of her bed. 

“He must have drugged her.” Ayala noted.

They quickly tied her up and locked her door. 

After retrieving their cloths Ayala locked the unconscious Kashyk in the room they were previously locked into.

He brought his captain her clothes. She sat at the helm punching at the controls in her underwear. 

“We’re headed back it’ll probably take about 6 hours before we reach Voyager.”

 

“Great.” He handed her clothes to her. “I can’t believe we pulled that off. You really understand that guy.”

“I was a little worried. I didn’t expect it to go that far.”

“Well it didn’t show, you were amazing, it was kind of fun.” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully to lighten the mood. 

She laughed quietly “It is a shame to waste great foreplay.” She joked.

Ayala reached out to her stopping her from putting her pants back on. 

“Why waste it?” he asked gently.

“Lieutenant?”

“Captain?” there was no conviction when he said it instead he moved closer to her and kissed her again “Just this once? Just between us.”

She stood up and started to walk away. When she stopped Ayala came up behind her and kissed her sweet spot on the back of her neck.

“Kathryn, tell me no an I’ll stop” He ran his hands down her sides and back up to her shoulders and she turned around looking at him she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor.

“Just this once. Just between us.” She moved in closer and he pushed into her bringing her to the floor their mouths crashing together they were completely naked in a matter of minutes.

“Spirits you’re soft” he mumbled into her breast.

“I never realized how sexy you are Ayala.” She watched him kiss his way down her body.

Ayala moaned his approval groping Kathryn he buried his face into her soft curls.  
She let out a gasp of pleasure and drove her hands through his hair. He licked and sucked until her body shook and she cried out in ecstasy. 

He returned to her lips with out slowing down greedily taking her. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity he was going to make it good.

“When you put my finger in your mouth I nearly died, Captain”

The sound of her title made her feel naughty.

“I would never deliberately try to hurt you Lieutenant Ayala,” his name rolled of her tongue. He kissed her neck roughly and she pulled at him begging him to get closer he buried his cock inside her with one stoke she groaned biting his chest as he pushed in her again. Over and over he plowed into her biting her breast and her neck then sucking on her bottom lip. She dragged her nails across his shoulders and convulsed as waves of pleasure ripped though her body. 

“Oh Kathryn.” Ayala emptied into her feeling her cum all around him. 

They lay naked on the floor of the shuttle hearts pounding as they tried to catch their breath. She got to her feet her legs gave out and she stumbled into the shuttles chair. 

“Whoa! You ok?”

“Yeah.” She let out a heavy sigh “I guess I got up too quick.” Ayala crawled over to her and knelt in front of her he kissed her hand. 

“That was amazing, thank you.”

“No, thank you.” She slid from the chair back onto her knees and hugged Ayala then kissed him sweetly then deepening the kiss he leaned back and pulled her on top of him entangling their limbs once again. 

Moments passed as the urgency died down “We should check on our passengers.” Kathryn spoke shyly to Ayala she really didn’t want to move away from him. 

They cleaned up and got dressed before looking in on Kashyk. He was awake lying in the same position they left him in. “We are going to meet up with Voyager. My crew is going to do a thorough job dismantling your shuttles engine and sensors. We will be gone before you can get it running again.” Kathryn knelt next to him and loosened his gag.

“I heard you enjoyed yourself Captain. I hope my shuttle reeks of sex when your crewmen come and dismantle my engines.” 

She put the gag back and tightened it. “He’s a lot bigger then you.” She whispered the harsh retort before rising to her feet and walking away. She blushed slightly when she noticed Ayala in the doorway. 

It wasn’t long before Voyager had arrived Kashyk and his wife were transported directly to the brig and Chakotay helped Ayala and Janeway untie them.

“You certainly didn’t want them getting away.” Chakotay commented on how well they were tied. 

“She wanted to make sure I didn’t interrupt while the two of them had sex.”

Chakotay looked puzzled “Now I see why you want me looking after them. Why is he naked?” Chakotay asked then through Kashyk some clothes.

“I don’t need any of the crew listening to this garbage. Put the sound barrier up I’ll brief you down here.” She looked over at Ayala. “Lieutenant you should go, get some rest.”

“Yes Captain.” Ayala left as ordered.

Kathryn saw Kashyk’s mouth moving but couldn’t hear what he was saying. She knew that he couldn’t hear unless she spoke into the built-in com so she pressed the button and spoke to him. “Nobody can hear you Inspector save your strength, you’re going to need it to fix your ship.”

The doctor examined Banina and determined that she would indeed wake up, eventually.

Janeway gave Chakotay a satisfying report leaving out all of the best details and when the shuttle for Kashyk was ready she transported him and his wife and ordered Tom to take them home.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel- Once More


End file.
